legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tita Russell/Synopsis
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC Before meeting Estelle and Joshua, Tita was working happily as a mechanical apprentice to her grandfather as she works around the Zeiss factory helping out with any orbmental problems. Chapter 3: The Black Orbment Estelle and Joshua first meet her while journeying through the Kaldia Tunnel. She was going through the tunnel to repair one of the broken down orbmental lights. When she repaired the lights, monsters soon surrounded her. Fortunately Estelle and Joshua came to fend off the monsters. She then joins the party and goes with them as they make it into the Zeiss Central Factory. After the bracers registered into the Zeiss Guild, they went to see Factory Chief Murdock who tells them to see Professor Russell at his house for help on the Black Orbment. After Tita guided them to her and Professor Russell's house, they met the good old scientist and asked him to help with uncovering the mystery of the artifact. Tita and Russell were working splitting the artifact open while Estelle and Joshua were getting the grunt work done. Unfortunately the experiment resulted in a whole blackout engulfing the entire city. After the incident cleared up, the team concluded that the artifact will nullify any orbmental technology near it. Therefore they decided to use a different means of energy to split open the black orbment. They instead used a nonorbal saw powered by a combustion engine and gasoline to break open the black orbment. However the process to get all the equipment working is very long so when there was a request for Professor Russell to fix an orbmental pump in Elmo Village, Tita took his place in reparing the pump. Estelle and Joshua came with Tita to help escort her to the location safely. Meanwhile Russell was working on the black orbment ordeal. The group wento the Elmo Village safely for them to meet the inn-keeper about the problem with the pump for the hot springs. Tita went to repair the hot springs pump while the bracers are waiting and killing time. When Tita finishes, she saw the bracers with Dorothy who they saved while Tita was fixing the pump. After introductions, they decided to stay the night at the inn and try out the hot springs. Dorothy finished before everyone started so she went to the dinner table drinking her strawberry milk. Joshua went to the male's section of the hot springs while Estelle and Tita went to the female section. Tita was discussing with Estelle about her relationship with Joshua. As Tita put it, she thought Estelle and Joshua were married as they don't look alike and they don't get along. Embarrassed by the thought of being in a relationship with Joshua, Estelle soon ran out into the next section of the hot springs before Tita said that it was the unisex section of the hot springs. After Estelle ran there, she soon found out that Joshua was in the same section with her. This causes her to scream out loud and cause a commotion with the innkeeper. After the small incident cleared up, everyone ate their dinner with Dorothy and left the hot springs. The group decided to have Dorothy go with them as they went back to the City of Zeiss. On the way, they met an A-rank Bracer from the Calvard Republic named Zane Vathek. He asked directions to Elmo Village which the group pointed out pretty easily. When they went back to the Zeiss Central Factory, it was full of smoke. Everyone was evacuated except for Russel so the group except for Dorothy went inside to look for him. When they checked the third floor, they soon met Agate Crosner again who really criticizes the fact that they let Tita tag along with them. Agate joins the party to help find Russell. When they found the masked men escorting Russel, they gave chase until the masked men disguised themselves as the Royal Army to escape the crowd. When they came back to report to the Guild, they saw Professor Alba who said that he saw masked men running into the Carnelia Tower. The group leaves Tita behind to go in pursuit of the men as they don't want a civilian in danger. However, Tita furtively sneaks and follows the group up until the aftermath of their fight with the masked men. As the group was about to make their move to jump onto the airship to save Russell, Tita messes up their plan by shooting the ship with her Orbal Cannon. This causes the men to retaliate back with a poison shot which Agate took for Tita. Soon the men left the scene still with Russell in their clutches. Agate then reprimands and slaps Tita for her foolishness. Unfortunately as they left back for the guild and they met Zane again, Agate soon collapses due to the poison within his body from the shot he took. The group takes Agate to the clinic and they learn from the priest that the ingredient needed for the cure is the Zemuria Moss in the Limestone Cave. Zane then joins the party to assist them in getting the ingredient. After getting the medicine from the cave, the group then apply the medicine to Agate. Tita watches Agate over the night and heard him say "Mischa" in his sleep. The next day, Zane leaves for Grancel, and Estelle and Joshua do some investigations on the Leiston Fortress after seeing Dorothy's picture of a ship nearby it. Meanwhile Tita watches over Agate. After they came back, Agate recovers and the group learns that Russell is being kept in the Leiston Fortress. Making a plan using a device to hide any orbmental signals, Chief Murdock gets the group to hide in cargo to lay undetected while a crew member of the airship is delivering the cargo to the Leiston Fortress. On the way there, Tita asked Agate about Mischa who he revealed as his younger sister. At night, the group gets out of the cargo then head to the Research Wing to find that Alan Richard was holding Russell imprisoned to work on the Black Orbment for them. After they bust out Russel, an alarm went off and the whole Intelligence Division, or masked men, that Richard made is running around the fortress. The group tries to evade all the men, and they soon meet the Capua's in prison in an awkward discussion. Fortunately Major Cid helps them escape as his family is being held hostage by Colonel Richard to help him with his deeds. After escaping, Estelle and Joshua go to report the news to the Bracer Guild while Agate, Professor Russell, and Tita went into hiding to evade the Intelligence Division. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City Throughout most of the Final Chapter, Tita's group is in hiding when Agate thought of an idea to just move the group to Grancel so the Intelligence Division will never suspect them being in such a common area. This act lead them back to Estelle and Joshua as their group was trying to enter the Sealed Area - Aureole . Everybody else in the party introduce one another to each other. Professor Russell helps turn on the elevator for them to get in to apprehend Colonel Richard. If Tita was one of the party members chosen to go with Estelle and Joshua, then she would help them to fight and knock out Amalthea on their way to Richard. When they reached Richard and defeated him, the guard robot of the Aureole, Reverie, awakens and challenges the party to a battle. After a long battle, the robot still has enough energy to fight. Richard tried to distract the robot in vein but Cassius soon saves the day by cutting off one of Reverie's arm with his Bo Staff, crippling the robot. This allowed the party to use their S-Breaks to defeate the enemy at ease. After the incident cleared up, Tita and Russell are happily eating their ice cream during the festival of Queen Alicia II's birthday. Later at night Tita and Agate are talking about Mischa and Tita hears Joshua playing "The Whereabouts of Lights", commenting that it is a lovely song. However the reason why Joshua is playing it is due to his reawakened memories which causes him to leave everyone. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC 'Chapter 2': The Ruined Lands In this chapter the party arrives at Zeiss where they see once again Professor Russell and his grand daughter Tita who holds Estelle hearing about Joshua's disparition. The region is recently victim of an earthquake attack that does not seem natural. In order to measure the vibration and find the source of the quakes, the Professor sends Tita with Estelle all around Zeiss to place measurement devices. Naturally, the little blond haired girl is glad to travel again with Estelle that she considers her as an older sister. Once done the party discovers inside a cave near Elmo Spring that it was in fact an experiment of Ouroboros called the Gospel Project. Chapter 3: A Mad Tea Party Tita decides to join the group and arrives at Grancel. They are sent to the Erbe Villa to look for some children who have gone missing. Estelle discovers that one of the children is in fact Renne, a young girl that she met at the Air Letten Gate in the Ruan region and who is waiting for her parents. Quickly, Tita and Renne become friends and they spend hours playing at Grancel Bracer Guild waiting for Renne's parents. Tita is greatly surprised when she learns that Renne is in fact a member of Ouroboros. 'Chapter 5: Those You Must Protect' Arriving at Bose the party sees a great blue dragon attacking the city center and riding him the Legion No 2: Leonhardt aka Loewe, The Sword Emperor who controls the dragon using the Gospel. After introducing himself he heads in the direction of Ravennue Vlillage with the dragon. Worrying for the people of the village, Agate runs there with Tita while Estelle and the rest of the group look for the wounded victims of the assault. In the sealed area after Ravennue village, Agate once again meets Loewet and challenges him to a duel. The Legion accepts and Loewe takes advantage of the battle by claiming that Agate has a weakness in his heart. He is on the point of killing him when Tita becomes between the two swordsman. Loewe accepts to stop but warns his opponent that the next time he will see him he will not be so kind. Estelle's party and General Morgan's men arrive when Loewe escapes with the giant dragon. The General says to the bracers that they can leave and that the army will look after the problem but Agate explodes with rage saying that the army couldn't even protect his hometown of Ravennue village and that his little sister Mischa who died during an assault of the Erebonian Empire during The Hundred Day War. Agate then falls from all of the exhaustion and his wounds. General Morgan then confirms this as truth. The team has a meeting in the airship Arseille while Tita looks for Agate in his own house at Ravennue village. When Agate regains his senses and learns that the rest of the group has gone, he decides to join them but when Tita tells him to stay with a resolute and serious tone he tells her about the day where his little sister died. He says the village was attacked and when the villagers were running, Mischa realized that the gift she made for her brother was in their house so she went back and died due to a fire caused by the Erebonian forces. Hearing that, Tita showed him a photo were he was apperently with his sister and told him not to bear this burden anymore. Agate and Tita become incredibly close to each other from this point on. Chapter 8: A Land In Confusion Tita is needed when it comes to help make the devices function protecting the phone in the five Bracers Guilds. These devices protect the items they're attached in from the negative power of Liberl Ark. Final Chapter: Sora no Kiseki After defeating Renne and showing her that there are perople she can trust, Tita and Estelle watch her flying far away with Pater-Mater hoping that they will see her again in the future. From this moment, Tita really considers Renne as her friend. In the epilogue, Tita is shown happily holding her parents who have returned to Liberl, seeing the recent events. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd Tita is the first character to be summoned in Phantasma by Kevin and Ries. There are two parts of the memories coming from the Moon Door 1. The first part shows that since Tita's parents returned to Zeiss, Tita can't do anything due to the overprotective feeling of her mother Erika Russell. She even wonders if she will see Renne again one day. Moreover, when Erika hears that Tita became friends with Agate, she explodes with rage and yells often at Professor Russell because he let his little granddaughter go to the Liberl Ark and deal with Ouroboros. The second part can be accessed after Agate is summoned and joins the party, together with Tita. Shortly after the return of the Tita's parents, Agate is called for Tita's invitation to have a dinner as well as a Bracer work, and heads to the Guild where he meets Erika and sees the aura emanating from her. She decides to hide Tita from him and to construct a robot called the Orbal Gear who would protect Tita and that would have skills surpassing those of Agate. She conducts a test with her daughter inside against Agate, but an accident occurs and the robot goes out of control. Agate manages to save Tita and Erika can see what kind of person Agate is, but she still doesn't want her daughter to have Agate as a friend. From this moment, Tita gains the ability to summon the Orbal Gear in battles. When Estelle uses the Cube to summon Renne, the young girl appears and adopts a negative attitude. Ries then confronts Renne due to this. A fight is about to break out between Renne and Ries but Tita succeeds in calming down the two of them. Tita and Renne are occasionally seen together at the Garden. Category:Character Storylines